A Big Change
by Vespucci
Summary: "Lana's right. Why do I have to cling on to Michael for happiness? I deserve someone better. I deserve to be better." Check out a new Mia. Football player, surfer... cheerleader? Find out.


**No. I refuse to say that PD belongs to me because I know it doesn't.**

"Get a hold of yourself, Princess. Michael Moscovitz is one guy out a billion." Lana rolled her eyes at me as she sipped some of her Diet Coke.

"You don't understand! Well, actually, you kind of do. You and Josh Richter, remember? You were a wreck when he broke up with you!" I grabbed another pull of tissue and blew my nose hard. Gosh, getting over Michael is a tough job. I am pathetic. I am a pathetic loser. Why did I even break up with him? I am a horrible person.

"Um, yeah but I'm okay now and I can date any guy I want. Josh Richter is history. I'll puke when I see him. Gross." She laughed a little and continued, "Truth is, Mia, you deserve better. Although I don't get why you broke up with him just because he did it with a computer whore but... trust me, you can date a better guy than Michael Moscuchi."

"His last name's Moscovitz." I sniffed. "I d-don't know if I can get a better guy, Lana. Look at me! I'm practically a female version of Frankenstein. How can I land into someone better than Michael?"

"We went shopping the other day, remember? Those clothes make you glam. And please, even if I treated you like a horse for the past few years, I have to admit you're not at all ugly. That's a big thing, considering the fact it came from _moi_, gorgeous Lana Weinberger." She smiled genuinely at me and I can't help but to giggle despite of my tears. Lana's not bad, after all. She is a typical American teenager who likes to go to parties and drink, but she's a nice friend once you get to know her. I'm quite thankful she quit torturing me and went to my not-so bright side.

"You know what? I think I get it. I was probably too attached to Michael. Maybe I was given a... um, a sort of taste before I actually met The One. You know how the girl who's in distress in romance novels, they get to meet their one true love in the end! I get it now, Lana." But then, what I felt during the past few years I was with Michael was... magical. Cliche, I know, but he did make me feel really happy. I'm 16. I still have loads of years to meet someone new. Someone to make me feel _happier._ Happier than being with Michael. Yes, I get it. Michael might be gone or away, but what does that have to do with my happiness? Is he the only one who can make me happy? Fat Louie makes me happy—Rocky, too. So what in the hell am I looking splotchy when I can actually take this time to be someone better?

Lana's right. I do deserve someone better. _I _deserve to be better. I'm a teenager for heaven's sake. I'm young and free. I have still yet to experience even more magical things even if it's not with Michael.

"That's right, Mia! Although I don't read romance novels unlike your friend, Tina, but I seriously think you should just... hit it. C'mon." Lana shot me a playful wink before taking my hand as we exit the store.

When we left the coffee shop in New York I looked at the large city around me.

I am... absolutely _free._

"Let's hit it big time, Lana." I giggled as we strode off to whatever places my friend Lana has in mind.

Email from: Michael Moscovitz

To: Boris Pelkowski

Hey, Boris. What's up? How's school and all of that?

So here's the thing. You sent me an email last year and you haven't been—what would be the right term – _updating_ me with how Mia's doing. You said she was okay and that she's been taking various classes. Like what? Listen, man. I'm really curious. You probably know by now we had a rocky ending. With that rocky ending, I absolutely know it still has a way to be fixed as soon as I come back. And what's with your last email? I don't get the part "Mia's different... you'll probably think she's another person when you come back. She's still the same nerd, if you ask me, but she had a 360 degree turn in lifestyle." Can you please narrate in a clearer way? Ha ha. I'm sorry for bothering you, Boris. Me too, I've been busy doing stuff in Japan, but I'd like to hear some news about what's going on back home.

P.S.

The robot's doing great. And it's awesome here in Japan.

Reply from: Boris Pelkowski

Email from: Michael Moscovitz

Hi Michael! Sorry for the "unclear" email I sent you a year ago. I guess Tina was here (I didn't show her the e-mail so don't worry) so I was kind of distracted. Let me make everything clear then so I can update you properly.

First, I am doing fine. New York Orchestra has asked me to perform in their next performance so that's totally... in musician term badass. And all of that, I assume you mean school? It sucks. At least they don't lock me in the closet anymore. Hah.

And yes, Mia had been taking classes in football, surfing and gymnastics. I know. Your eyes might've fallen off but like what I told you, she's taken a 360 degree turn in everything. She still writes... brilliantly, I might add. She's been writing for the school paper and one of her poems was even published for the morning paper. And by the way, she's part of the cheerleading team here in AEHS.

Now I'm guessing even your brain fell off through your eye sockets. But yes, she is. She's not bad of a cheerleader actually... but you'd probably hate the fact that a lot of guys are swooning for her now. Except me since my love of my life is no other than Tina... like you care.

And what can I say, she's happy. She's been engaging in a lot actually. Her looks even improved, mind you. I hope you can still distinguish her from the previous Mia you've dated. She's changed in a good way. She's still Mia. Only a Mia who plays football with the guys sometimes, a Mia who's an awesome cheer dancer, a Mia who (I've only seen this once) actually has a skill in surfing and a Mia who now eats meat. Only in small amounts, though.

I hope you can fathom everything I told you, though. There's a lot more actually, but it's going to wait until you're actually here. Oh by the way, Mia has been a model too for one of those top magazines. I don't know, _Vogue_ or something like that. Not just because she's a princess but because Lana's now her friend, her fashion is... better. Not too much, though. Just better. Reflects her happiness.

See you soon, Michael. Hope that robotic arm of yours doesn't kill anyone.

Reply from: Michael Moscovitz

Email from: Michael Moscovitz

I am... speechless. I guess I have to see for myself in 8 months? She does sound (with the way you have described her) happy and well, _free._

Is she dating anyone though?

- Boris did not reply after that-


End file.
